


Une déclaration sucrée

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rasa is perhaps a little OOC, young Karura, young Rasa, young Yashamaru
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Petit one-shot pour l'anniversaire de Sabaku no Rasa.





	Une déclaration sucrée

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Karura, dans la cuisine de sa demeure, lisait pour la troisième fois la même recette de gâteau. Elle parcourait chaque ligne minutieusement, vérifiant à chaque fois qu'elle avait bien les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaire . C'était un samedi après-midi, il était 14h00 et la jeune fille profitait de l'absence de ses parents, en réunion avec le conseil, pour occuper la cuisine à sa guise. La veille, l'équipe de Sasori, Pakura et Baki, ainsi que ses coéquipiers; Rasa, son frère Yashamaru et elle avaient été promus chunin. Une grande fête avait eu lieu pour célébrer l'évènemen , et récompenser ces deux équipes prometteuses comme l'avait fait remarquer le troisième kazekage. Aujourd'hui , la nouvelle chunin allait faire un gâteau pour son coéquipier Sabaku no Rasa dont l'anniversaire était le lendemain. Le matin même elle avait acheté ce qu'il lui manquait comme ingrédients dans un magasin du village, elle les voulait le plus frais possible. Elle débuta donc sa préparation, un air concentré sur le visage. Elle enchainait les étapes rapidement ayant l'habitude d'agir vite, les entrainements intensifs de leur sensei servaient également dans la vie de tous les jours. Sa pâte était parfaite, il n'y avait aucun grumeaux, et cela fut un soulagement, elle redoutait toujours cette étape. Elle se tourna deux minutes, le temps de préchauffer le four, et lorsqu'elle se remit face au plan de cuisine, elle découvrit son frère cadet en train de manger un fruit de la passion. 

« Yashamaru, cria-t-elle .

-Délicieux, répondit-il après avoir avalé un morceau du fruit. 

-Je suis ravie de le savoir, mais ce n'est pas pour toi, alors n'y touche pas !, lui ordonna-t-elle. 

Connaissant la gourmandise de son frère et son pêché mignon pour les fruits elle prit la corbeille où se trouvaient les kiwis et les fruits de la passion qu'elle désirait mettre dans son gâteau et l'éloigna de son cadet, qui au passage tenta d'un voler un, sans succès. 

\- Tu t'ennuies à ce point que tu te mets à la cuisine, se moqua-t-il 

-Ah ah, très amusant Yoshi ! Les shinobis ont une vie en dehors des missions tu sais, lui rappela-t-elle . 

-Dis ça à Chiyo-sensei, râla son petit frère. 

-Je devine que tu as eu une dure journée, dit-elle amusée.

Il la regarda ajouter les fruits qu'elle venait dé découper en petits morceaux dans la préparation, puis elle versa le tout dans un moule et l'enfourna dans le four bien chaud. 

-Dur est un euphémisme, Chiyo-sensei m'a épuisé, je n'ai presque plus de chakra, alors tu vois à quel point ce fut intense, avoua-t-il.

-Oh pauvre petit Yashamaru, il est à plat, se moqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te plaindre car après tout c'est toi qui as décidé de suivre ses cours afin de devenir un ninja médical.

-Ne te moques pas sinon je ne te soignerai plus jamais, affirma-t-il

-Oh vraiment tu laisserai ta grande sœur souffrir sans rien faire, demanda-t-elle en faisant des petits yeux de chien battu."

Le jeune ninja leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait dû s'y attendre, c'était la technique secrète de sa sœur quand elle voulait quelque chose et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le convaincre autrement. Quand il y pensait cela était injuste, c'était lui le cadet et pourtant c'était lui qu'elle soudoyait. Après cela, il quitta la cuisine et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Quant à Karura, elle rangea la cuisine, et nettoya le plan de travail en attendant que le gâteau soit cuit. 

Le lendemain matin, il était 11h30, la nouvelle kunoichi avançait d'un pas assez rapide en direction de la maison de Sabaku no Rasa. Elle était nerveuse, tenant à la main une boîte assez sobre. Elle parvint bientôt devant la porte et frappa trois coups. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, et reconnu avec bonheur le chakra du garçon. 

"Karura-san ! Dit-il étonné de la trouver là 

-Bonjour Rasa-kun et joyeux anniversaire ! Lui souhaita-t-elle plus détendue.

-Merci beaucoup, la remercia-t-il après un moment de silence. 

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un lui le souhaite, car peu de personnes étaient au courant, et le fait qu' il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis y contribuaient. 

-Je suis désolée de te déranger, je suis venue t'apporter ceci, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que cela te plaira, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la boîte. 

Il la prit d'un air incertain et l'ouvrit lentement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui explose au visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait; une pâtisserie couleur crème avec sur le dessus un shuriken réalisé avec des morceaux de kiwi. Les mots joyeux anniversaire entouraient le dessin. 

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Karura-san, merci beaucoup, cela me touche, avoua-t-il en rougissant. 

-Ne me remercie pas encore, tu ne sais pas s'il est bon ou pas, murmura-t-elle heureuse de l'entendre la remercier. 

Cette conversation commençait à devenir bizarre, en général ils parvenaient à se parler normalement, ils étaient honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, pourtant là, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. 

-Tu veux entrer un moment ? Proposa-t-il par politesse.

-Non merci Rasa-kun, je dois rentrer à la maison, il me reste quelques affaires à mettre dans mon sac pour la mission de demain, et je suis de corvée de cuisine aujourd'hui, s'excusa-t-elle déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. 

-...Je comprends, il faut être prêt pour le pays des oiseaux, c'est bien d'être consciencieuse, bien que je n'en doutais pas te concernant, approuva-t-il. 

Le compliment la fit rougir, Pakura, sa meilleure amie, trouvait parfois qu'elle emportait trop de choses dans son sac, et que la jeune fille se préparait plus à la fin du monde qu'à une mission. Si elle avait entendu cela elle aurait rit sans hésiter. 

-A demain Rasa-kun, le salua-t-elle. 

-Attends ! Cria-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner. 

Il posa la boîte sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et se rapprocha d'elle. 

-Encore merci pour ce présent, même si j'ignore pourquoi tu me l'as offert, la remercia-t-il une dernière fois. 

Il posa ensuite délicatement une bise sur chaque joue de sa coéquipière qui devint aussi rouge que lui. 

-C'est ce qu'on fait toujours pour montrer aux gens qu'on les aime, lui dit-il. 

Elle attendit un bien qui ne vint pas et il chercha à prononcer un bien pour masquer sa gêne, qui refusa de sortir. 

-J'essaierai d'en faire de même pour le tiens, promit-il avant de rentrer chez lui. »

Il ne vit donc pas l'immense sourire de Karura, ni celle-ci se mettre à fredonner de bonheur.


End file.
